gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Complications
Complications is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by car dealer Simeon Yetarian. Fellow protagonist Michael De Santa is also playable during the mission's final sequence. Description Simeon orders Franklin to steal a yellow Karin BeeJay XL from Michael's mansion. Before arriving at the house, Simeon will call Franklin, showing his anger after failing to deliver the Bagger from the previous mission. Upon arriving, Franklin knocks out the gardener and proceeds to sneak into Michael's home. Franklin needs to navigate the house in a stealthy manner, passing through the kitchen, and entering the garage to steal the car. Franklin manages to successfully steal the car and drives away from Michael's home back to the dealership. Suddenly Michael, who was hidden in the truck's backseat, points a gun at Franklin's head and threatens him, asking him who he is working for and ordering him to continue driving back towards the dealership. Franklin stops near the dealership, and Michael then orders him to drive through the dealership window. A short cutscene plays where Michael quickly gives Franklin some cash and tells him to leave the scene. The player then has to beat up Simeon. After sufficiently beating Simeon enough, another cutscene is triggered. Michael orders Simeon to leave his son alone, and then threatens him not to cross him again. Gold Medal Objectives *Mission Time - Finish the mission in 5 minutes *Can't touch this - Take no damage during the fight with Simeon (with a succesfull dodge and counter-attack) *Dirt Nap - Knock out the gardener with a stealth attack Aftermath Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "Traffic accidents are common enough in Los Santos. Traffic accidents involving parked cars are not uncommon. Traffic accidents involving cars parked inside a dealership are still unusual, however, but that is just what happened yesterday in Pillbox Hill. A deranged or possibly drunk joyrider drove his car straight into the showroom of Premium Deluxe Motorsport. The owner, Mr. Simeon Yetarian, was injured in the accident, but the driver fled the scene before cops could get there. Mr. Yetarian told our reporter "I am a well-known philanthropist and charity worker as well as an excellent car dealer. Therefore I can only say it is greatly unfortunate that a chubby alcoholic would consider my showroom an acceptable place to crash his car. I am hoping given all the work I do in the community and especially for race relations that the city will help me pay for the damage." A spokesman for the city commented "we have no comment at this time." Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "I'm sorry about the shady lease but was it really necessary to destroy the car? And can I get another one? Maybe by tomorrow? Got plans that's all thx." *Lamar Davis - "Thanks again for getting us fired! Last time you get up my face about making dumb moves." Bleeter Posts *@JimmyDS - "u think uve got it bad dikheads sum mothafucka just robbed my new wheels sux a massif dick lemme tell u." *@PremiumDeluxeMotorsport - "Again I am victim of vicious hate crime. Vandalized and attacked by another racist who cannot stand to see hardworking taxpaying armenian american succeed." Rewards The player can play as Michael and can now use Michael's mansion as a safehouse. In addition, Ammu-Nation, Strip Clubs, Cinemas, the Fairground, Golf, and Tennis are unlocked. Trivia *This is the first appearances of Tracey De Santa, Amanda De Santa and Kyle Chavis, and the last storyline appearance of Simeon. *Michael didn't recognize Franklin from the mission Franklin and Lamar. This is probably because he only talked to him for a brief moment this also happens with Jimmy If the player sneaks into Jimmys room. *When Michael places a handgun to Franklin's head in the car, he refers to the gun as a 9mm. Yet in Ammu-Nation, the gun's description says its a .45 caliber. This is an obvious mistake on Ammu-Nation's part as the weapon in question is obviously a Beretta M9, a 9mm semi-automatic pistol. *When the player crashes into Simeon's dealership, the Beejay XL he is driving has a noticeably more aggressive engine tone; in reality, this is simply a unique sound effect played over this one scene but the player can keep it by storing it in his safehouse's garage. *The objective in this mission "Can't touch this" is likely a reference to the famous MC Hammer song "U Can't Touch This". *If Franklin looks in the back seat before entering the car, you can see a red blanket laid down across the seat, this is where Michael is hiding. *If Michael leaves Premium Deluxe Motorsport before defeating Simeon in the fist-fight, Simeon will alert the police and the mission will fail. *If the player switches to Franklin after the mission, he will talk to Lamar on the phone telling him about how they got fired because of Lamar stealing the motorcycle and Franklin crashing the car. *Simeon Yetarian will call Franklin, yelling at him for ramming the SUV through his dealership, even though Franklin states how Michael had him at gunpoint. *After completing the mission and heading to Michael's house as Michael, Franklin's special Buffalo may appear to still be there, which can be saved in Michael's garage. *If you stop the car Michael will stop talking and simply tell you to "keep driving" or "speed up". *If you damage Jimmy's car before entering it Michael will stand up immedeatly when you enter the car. This will skip a phone call between Franklin and Simeon and change Michael's quote "you just keep driving where you're going" to "take me where you were going". Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Complications|Complications Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V